


L'étreinte du spectre

by Nelja



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiji, après la fin du manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'étreinte du spectre

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Akimi Yoshida. Spoilers tome 19, bien sûr.

New York est peuplée de souvenirs, jardins ensoleillés et arrière-cours glauques, d'ombres subtiles et déchirantes.

Mais ce sont les ombres d'Ash, qui restent plus lumineuses que le reste du monde. Eiji est revenu pour cela.

Parfois elles semblent presque prendre corps, Eiji est tenté de dire un mot, de tendre la main...

Elles se dissipent dans sa folie.

Peut-être la bibliothèque est-elle hantée par un spectre plus substantiel, presque réel, qui pourrait l'étreindre de ses doigts fins et de ses bras solides.

(S'il y allait, s'il le trouvait, sait-il, il n'en reviendrait pas.)


End file.
